Times Are Tough
by ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: Regina and Emma are married and have a daughter named Amelia. One day Amelia takes her teenage comments a bit to far and pushes Regina over the edge. When Amelia storms off, Regina is left in tears with her wife to comfort her. Swan Queen.


Amelia folded her arms across the counter's surface and slouched forward. "Do we _have_ to do this," she groaned. She really hated having to dress up for formal events.

"Yes, dear. We do," came Regina's unyielding reply. Amelia huffed in annoyance as her mother continued preparing one of her famous apple pies for the event. Amelia mused to herself then spoke again.

"Why can't Charlotte go for me," she complained. "She's much better at these things and she actually _enjoys_ them!" Amelia threw her hands in the air to emphasize her point. Regina rolled her eyes at her daughter's attempt to talk herself out of having to attend the event, recalling the same reaction from her blonde mother only hours ago.

"You know quite well why your sister can't take your place, Amelia," she stated plainly. Regina opened the oven and placed the pie inside, setting the timer on the stove for forty five minutes.

"I know, I know," the younger brunette muttered under her breath. "She's at her stupid young leaders of Storybrooke convention thing." Regina's head snapped abruptly to her teen-aged daughter.

"Amelia Rose Swan-Mills," her mother chided. "Your sister has worked very hard to get into that program and is extremely excited about her trip." This time it was Amelia's turn to roll her eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by her brunette mother. "I would appreciate it if you'd show her some respect. It takes a lot of courage to stand before your peers and proclaim what is wrong with today's society."

Amelia let out a snort of amusement. "As if writing some dumb speech and reciting it in front of a crowd makes you a leader," she scoffed. "I've spoken out about things I didn't like at school. You don't see me walking around with the word 'leader' stamped on my forehead." Regina slammed her fist against the hard countertop, causing the younger brunette to jolt back in shock.

Regina pointed an accusatory finger at the girl and hollered with finality, "You're going!"

The teenager shrunk into herself, not used to her mother using that tone with her. Sure she tended to take things too far but she'd _never_ received more than warning glances and the occasional 'Amelia…'s from her mother.

On a whim, Amelia jumped out of her seat and flashed the woman a challenging glare. "I never thought it'd be possible for me to see the Evil Queen back again," she quipped. The girl took advantage of Regina's blank stare, bolting from the kitchen and retreating upstairs to her room before her mother had a chance to counter her remark.

When she had gotten to the top step, Amelia nearly ran into her blonde mother, who had heard the commotion from the comfort of the master bedroom. Emma flashed her daughter a curious glance but the girl ignored it, slamming her bedroom door shut. The blonde shook herself from her confusion and made her way downstairs to question her wife.

"What was that all about," Emma inquired, failing to take notice of the tears now streaming down her wife's face. Regina lifted her head, revealing her puffy red eyes, and the blonde rushed towards her, engulfing the brunette in her comforting embrace. Regina sobbed into the blonde's shoulder while muttering incoherent sentences.

"What am I doing wrong," Emma picked out from the woman's ranting. The blonde's heart broke for the woman in her arms.

"Nothing," she reassured instantly. "You're doing everything right. She's just being a teenager," Emma explained. Regina glanced up and met hazel eyes staring into her own brown orbs and half smiled.

"Let me guess, you speak from experience," she tried to joke. Emma playfully rolled her eyes at her wife.

"You can say that." Emma's smile then transformed to a more serious expression. "What can I do for you?" The brunette exhaled. "Could you talk to her," Regina suggested weakly. "I-I can't."

Emma was about to respond by reassuring the woman again but thought better of it. "Alright," she agreed. The blonde then engulfed the woman in another embrace then turned on her heels, towards the staircase.

"Here it goes," she mumbled inaudibly to herself.


End file.
